


You Can't Hide

by mariuspunmercy



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Aftermath of Possession, Aka morro is just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy
Summary: The Ninja like to think they know each other pretty well.Or at least they thought they did.





	You Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> i still sUck at descriptions

“Has Lloyd come back from the museum yet?” We asked as the ninja stepped into the tea shop. Everyone looked around.

“No,” they all muttered calmly.

“Strange,” their sensei whispered.

He left around the middle of the day, and it was now nighttime. Lloyd was the kind to call when he was running late. If it were anything serious, he would have given a heads u.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Jay replied while shrugging his shoulders. He leaned against the counter. “Also, something really weird happened earlier while we were passing out fliers.”

Kai kicked Jay in the shin. It wasn’t hard enough to hurt him, but enough for him to get to the point. The counter where the cash register sat on was covering him from view anyways.

“We are sorry, Sensei,” apologized Zane. “We disobeyed you. You told us not to use our powers, but we did. That’s when the strange event happened.”

Instead of kicking Zane, which would hurt Kai more than the robot, the fire ninja looked down.

“There was a gust of wind. It was abnormally strong.”

“Strong wind?” Nya asked, not seeing a problem. “Okay, how is that weird?”

“Our powers disappeared,” Cole explained. Worry laced his voice. “One minute we were using them to promote Sensei’s tea, and the next it all disappeared after the wind blew.”

As if on cue, the door of the tea shop flew open. 

“Now, that’s strong wind,” Nya commented.

“That’s not any wind,” Wu explained. His eyes held the clear expression of terror. He looked out the door. “I know that wind.”

“Hey! It’s Lloyd,” Cole pointed out. “We should ask if his powers are gone too.”

All four ninja stepped outside of the building and walked towards the green ninja. Lloyd stood on the pavement with a blank face. He looked different somehow.

“Lloyd?” Zane called out. “We have a question.”

“I have a question, too,” Lloyd replied. “Why did Wu choose Lloyd as the green ninja?”

Lloyd’s voice sounded hoarse and deep. It didn’t sound like him at all. It wasn’t like Lloyd’s voice, but it didn’t sound like anybody them knew.

“Wow! Lloyd’s gone through puberty!” Jay joked as he struggled to walk into the wind.

“Never mind,” Lloyd stated. With a shrug of his shoulders, the wind ceased. “Shall we head inside? I’m quite famished if I do say so myself."

“Woah, grammar,” Cole laughed. Lloyd had never talked so proper. It was unusual for a teenager to talk in like this.

“What happened at the museum to make you take so long?” Jay asked. “Because you literally took hours over there. Longer than anyone of us would have taken.”

“Oh, the poor museum guard didn’t want to be alone. I had to stay with him like an excellent, proper green ninja,” Lloyd replied as he walked past the wooden doors of the shop.

_ Dear Reader, this is where somebody should have kicked out “Lloyd” and questioned him from a safe distance. Alas, no one had noticed the differences in his voice besides… _

“Lloyd?” Wu asked his nephew. “Did you see anybody else? Maybe another person? Specifically, strange people?”

The green ninja paused at the question. He looked back his uncle and locked eyes with him.

“Nobody. I was there all day. I saw some intriguing artifacts as well.”

“Like what?” Nya peaked up.

“There’s this cool artifact called the Allied Armor,”  Lloyd explained. “It can summon people, even those from the departed realm.”

The rest of the ninja warily looked at their friend. They didn’t know if it was just an item of interest, or if Lloyd was actually thinking of summoning people from the departed realm. There was only one person that Lloyd paid any attention to.

“Let’s eat!” Cole announced, as if sensing the atmosphere. He went to grab boxes of Mr. Chen Noodles. The ninja would need to eat quick in order to figure out what was wrong with their powers.

Kai grabbed the boxes from Cole and started preparing them. He couldn’t help but watch as Wu continued to stare at Lloyd. It was as if his sensei saw something was wrong with Lloyd.

“What happened at the museum?” Zane asked. “Are your powers gone as well?”

“My green ninja powers?” Lloyd leaned back into his chair. “No, they are fine.”

Kai put the noodles in the microwave and sat down at the table. Everybody followed suit.

“So, what was stolen at the museum? If the guard didn’t want to be alone, it must have been pretty big.” Kai inquired.

“Wait, backtrack,” Cole said. “Why aren’t your powers gone? It’s weird that you still have yours.”

Lloyd shrugged. “Maybe it was due to my location. I had heard that Ninjago City was very windy today. Anyways, is it a possibility that the wind could have-how do I say this- jammed your powers?”

Zane looked at him bewildered. “You know wind can’t affect our powers. The way you refer to them sound as if they are as fragile as a television.”

“Are you feeling alright, son?” Misako asked, now walking into the room. “Your voice is strange. It’s as if you don’t know what you’re saying?”

“What happened? How come you barely came?” Lloyd asked. He looked at his mother, waiting for an answer.

_ You can probably tell that Lloyd is highly suspicious. Maybe if someone else knew, this could have all been avoided. However, no one caught onto it except you, dear Reader. _

“I had to put bags full of tea at the doors to stop the from opening. There is a very strong wind outside, and I don’t want anything flying away,” Misako explained. She took her place at the table.

The microwave beeped, sending Kai into a hurry. He took out the noodles one by one, not bothered by the burning hot bowls.

“Careful not to burn yourself,” Lloyd cautioned. Thinking it was a joke, Kai laughed.

_ In reality, “Lloyd” didn’t want Kai to burn himself and get hurt. He was a crucial piece of his plan. “Lloyd” couldn’t afford Kai not being in his scheme.” _

“Noodles are ready!” Kai exclaimed. He set them down the bowls in front of everybody. “It’s hot, which be a problem for everybody except me.”

There it was. Another joke.

“Strong wind, Misako?” Wu locked eyes with Lloyd as he said this.

“Yes, very strong,” Misako replied.

“Interesting.” Wu grabbed his chopsticks, not letting his eyes move from Lloyd’s face.  “So, Lloyd. You were in the museum all day? When did you go outside to feel the wind?”

“I mean,” Lloyd chuckled,” I had to let the poor guard get some air. Though, I believed he had too much.”

“Ninja, get down!” Wu shouted as the roof of the tea shop flew off. The ninja took cover under the counters inside the kitchen.

“Why didn’t you pick me, old man?” Lloyd yelled.  He stood on top of the table while the wind whipped his hair around. “Was I not good enough?”

“Destiny didn’t pick you, Morro.” Wu remained calm. It seemed as though the raging air didn’t bother him. 

The ninja were confused, Morro? They had never heard of that name before. Not even in the folktales they were taught. How does Wu know who this person is? Most importantly, why was Wu calling Lloyd a different name?

“Look at your beloved green ninja now,” Morro taunted. Lloyd’s appearance suddenly changed. His hair morphed into an obsidian black, and his skin turned a sickly green. Lloyd’s once bright eyes became dull and sunk into his face.

“We don’t have our powers,” Zane yelled out. He stood himself up using the countertop to keep his balance. “But he is our brother. We must get Lloyd back.”

The rest of the ninja stood up with great difficulty.

“Give us our leader back!” Jay demanded.

“Now, why would I do that?” Morro laughed cruelly. “I always knew that I looked good in green.”

“Ninja, get back!” Wu shouted from the doorway. “You don’t know the kind of forces that you’re messing with. Get back before something happens to you.”

“Something has already happened, old man,” Morro had now blown the kitchen away. He stood on the table, tall and proud. “It’s all happened because of you.”

Zane was the first to react. He tackled Morro off of the table, successfully. “Where did Lloyd go? How did you morph into him?”

“I  _ am  _ the green ninja,” Morro laughed, standing up. “I was the proper green ninja all along. There’s no reason that you should be needing Lloyd anymore. Is that his name? The name of the idiot who took my place?”

“No one took your place, Morro!” Wu yelled. “It wasn’t meant for you. Come after me if you want, but leave my ninja alone.”

“Sensei, look out!” Kai yeled as a warning to his master, but it was too late. Morro brought down heavy teabags onto the sensi, crushing him under the pile.

“You don’t mess with our sensei and get away with it,” Cole growled. He also attempted to knock down Morro, but the task was soon proved impossible by anybody who wasn’t a nindroid.

When Cole launched himself at Morro, all Morro did was step aside and watch as Cole ran right past him and into the open ground. That meant with no walls protecting him.

“Cole, get back!” Jay attempted to shout, but alas, all Cole could hear was the rushing wind in his ears. He saw Morro stand in front of him, smirking.

“What are you going to do with no powers now, little ninja?” Morro taunted. Morro used Spinjitzu, and completely knocked Cole off of his feet.

“Don’t come here to hurt us and expect to get away with it,” Jay ran forward, as if his attempts to try to protect Cole and the others would do anything against somebody like Morro.

“Brave little one,” Morro smiled. “Brave, yes, but very foolish,” Morro was able to throw Jay far away with just his powerful wind.

“You hurt our sensei, you hurt us. You hurt our brother, then you’re gonna get hurt too,” Kai knew he wasn’t very strong. He was even weaker with without his powers, but he was going to save his friends.

That lasted about five seconds.

Morro used Spinjitzu, and Kai was thrown into Zane as the robot was approaching. They knocked into each other, and Kai had the wind knocked out of him. Zane was simply stunned.

“Did you really think that you could defeat me?” Morro laughed sinisterly. “I wasn’t even here for you ninja, but it sure was a nice treat.”

“We aren’t for your entertainment,” Cole was ready to charge Morro, but Jay was grabbing the boy’s wrist and holding him back to ensure that he doesn’t get hurt.

“Oh, believe me, I wouldn’t use you the way the old man did me dirty,” Morro was starting to walk backwards. “I think the only one deserving of this treatment is Lloyd, who has replaced me.”

“Stop him,” Kai was able to breath out to Zane before losing oxygen.

Zane stood up, only to find that the split second that he had turned away, Morro had disappeared. He was nowhere to be seen, which meant that Lloyd wasn’t anywhere either.

“Where’s Nya and Misako?” Jay questioned, coming back with an angry Cole.

“Getting Wu out from under the teabags.” Zane looked over at the remains of the teashop, where Misako and Nya were frantically pulling heavy bags to get the sensei out.

“We will not rest,” Kai started. “Not until we have found Lloyd. Not until we free him from whatever that was. We are going to find him, and if Morro gets in our way, which he probably will, we do not stop. Look at what he did today. Imagine what he’s  _ going  _ to do. We start searching tonight.”

The ninja looked at Steep Wisdom, hung their heads, and all made a silent vow.

_ Morro will not win. _

**Author's Note:**

> Longest njnjago thing I've ever written lmao
> 
> Follow my Tumblr - ninjaa-go
> 
> :)


End file.
